Legend of Zelda Song Parodies
by GDL
Summary: A collection of Parodies made Legend of Zelda Style!
1. OOT 12 Days of Xmas

**GDL: I was really bored today and randomly started singing, "The 12 Days of Christmas" in my head, and came up with this idea. LEGEND OF ZELDA 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!**

**Catherine: She was really bored. :B**

**GDL: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, nor do I own, "The 12 Days of Christmas" I don't really own much of anything that has a copy right sign on it.**

**The 12 Days of Christmas; OOT Style!**

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

A master sword near the trees! (you have to add tree somewhere o-o)

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

FIVE RESCUED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Six keese a fallin'

FIVE RESCUED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

And a master sword near the trees!

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Seven captured cuccoos

Six keese a fallin'

FIVE RESCUED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Eight red and blue heart pieces

Seven captured cuccoos

Six keese a fallin'

FIVE CAPTURED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the nineth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Nine dungeons completed

Eight red and blue heart pieces

Seven captured cuccoos

Six keese a fallin'

FIVE RESCUED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the Tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Ten annoying fairies

Nine dungeons completed

Eight red and blue heart pieces

Seven captured cuccoos

Six keese a fallin'

FIVE RESCUED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword in the trees!

On the Eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Eleven ocarinas playin'

Ten annoying fairies

Nine completed dungeons

Eight red and blue heart pieces

Seven captured cuccoos

Six keese a fallin'

FIVE RESCUED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

and a master sword near the trees!

On the Twelveth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Twelve ocarina songs

Eleven ocarinas playin'

Ten annoying fairies

Nine completed dungeons

Eight red and blue heart pieces

Seven captured cuccoos

Six keese a fallin'

FIVE RESCUED SAGES!

Four yellow ruppees

Three magic gems

Two bomb upgrades

AND A MASTER SWORD NEAR THE TREES!!!

**GDL: WOW THAT WAS FUN! hope you enjoyed! xD Please review**


	2. SheikZelda

GDL: This is now going to be LOZ parodies in general. I heard this song on the radio the other day and got an idea for another parody. 3

**Catherine: GDL doesn't own the song "Lola" by The Kinks.**

**GDL: Storyline of this song: A girl is obsessed with Sheik and practically loves him, and then the scene comes when Sheik reveals who "he" really is, and turns out to be Zelda, a girl. xD**

"**Sheik(ah)/Zelda(Parody of Lola by The Kinks)**

I met him in the Temple of Time,

Where you grow seven years and become a hero  
L-I-N-K Link.  
He walked up to me and asked me for an ocarina  
I asked him his name and in a dark brown voice he said sheik  
S-H-E-I-K (ah) Sh-sh-sheikah.

Well, I'm not the world's most physical girl,  
But when he squeezed me tight he nearly broke my spine  
Oh my Sheik. Sh-sh-Sheikah.

Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand,

Why he walked like a woman and talked like a man  
Oh my Sheik.Sh-sh-sheikah.

Well, we played the song and warped all night  
Under the great fairy's light  
he picked me up and sat me on his knee  
he said, little girl won't you come home with me  
Well, I'm not the world's most passionate girl,

But when I looked in his eyes  
Well, I almost fell for my Sheik. Sh-sh-sheikah.

Sheik.Sh-sh-Sheikah.

Sheik.Sh-sh-sheikah.

I pushed her away, I walked to the door  
I fell to the floor, I got down on my knees  
Then I looked at him and him at me  
Well that's the way that I want it to stay  
I always want it to be that way for my Sheik.

Sheik.Sh-sh-Sheikah.

Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls  
It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world  
Except for Sheik.Sh-sh-Sheikah.

Well I left home just a week before  
And I'd never ever kissed a man before.

But Sheik smiled and took me by the hand.

He said dear girl, I'm gonna make you a woman.

Well I'm not the world's most smartest woman  
But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a woman  
And so is Zelda, ze ze ze ze Zelda, ze ze ze ze Zelda  
Zelda, ze ze ze ze Zelda, ze ze ze ze Zelda


	3. Superman

GDL: And now, I have once again, made another parody. This time it's to "Superman" by Five For Fighting.

**Catherine: GDL does not own the Legend of Zelda. She doesn't own "Superman" by Five For Fighting either.**

**GDL: This time it's from Link's P.O.V. The time period is soon after Link's Awakening, after he gets back to land.**

**Most of the song is the same except for some parts that didn't make sense to go with Link.**

**I had to change the layout of this story because MS-Word kept screwing it up. --;**

"**Superman"(My version)((I don't have a catchy title this time))**

I can't stand to fly. 

I'm not that naive.

I'm just out to find,

The better part of me.

I'm more than a bird,

I'm more than just evil's bane.

I'm more than some pretty face,

Beside a horse. (Couldn't think of anything better)

And it's not easy to be he-man.

I wish that I could cry.

Fall upon my knees.

Find a way to lie,

About a home I'll never see.

It may sound absurd,

But don't be naïve.

Even heroes have the right to plead.

I may be disturbed,

But what you can see.

Even heroes have the right to dream.

And it's not easy to be he-man.

Up, up and away...away from me  
Its all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
Im not crazy...or anything...

I can't stand to fly.

I'm not that naïve.

Men weren't meant to ride,

With clouds between their knees.

I'm only a man,

In the silly green sheets.

Digging for heart pieces,

On this one-way street.

I'm only a man,

In the funny green sheets.

Looking for special things inside of me.

I'm only a man,

In the funny green sheets.

I'm only a man,

Looking for a dream.

I'm only a man,

In the funny green sheets.

And it's not easy.

It's not easy to be me.


	4. The Chosen One

**GDL: **I haven't made one of these in forever, but I just felt like doing this again. I was bored.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, "The Chosen One" by the B-52's or the Legend of Zelda.

**GDL: ** I thought the legend fit in pretty well with Link's journey, so…yeah. Most of the words are staying the same, again, but I changed the ones that don't go along with Link's legend. Well, parts of Link's legend, anyway. Like, it starts talking about Link's fate as a child, then at the end it tells of how he'll be known as a hero. Okay, I'll stop ranting now. XD

**The Chosen One (Once again, no catchy title)**

Disturb not the harmony  
Of power, wisdom, or courage  
Lest the titan will wreak destruction  
upon the world in which he treks

Though the realm's great guardian  
shall rise to quell the fighting  
Alone her song will fail  
Thus Hyrule shall turn to Link

You're the Chosen One  
(The Chosen One)  
You are the Chosen One  
Oh, The chosen one  
(The Chosen One)

Into thine hands bring together all three  
The treasures combined to open the door of time  
From the trio of our lands  
Ancient jewels shall you take  
For between life and death  
All the difference you'll make

You're the Chosen One  
(The Chosen One)  
You are the Chosen One  
Oh, the Chosen One  
(The Chosen One)

Climb to the tower to right what is wrong  
And the world will be healed by the guardian song

You're the Chosen One  
(The Chosen One)  
You are the Chosen One  
Oh, the Chosen One  
(The Chosen One)  
You are the Chosen One  
Oh, the Chosen One  


(The Chosen One)  
You are the Chosen One  
Oh, the Chosen One  
(Chosen One)  
You are the Chosen One  
Oh, the Chosen One


End file.
